


cold pizza

by phaeleh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaeleh/pseuds/phaeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin is seemingly immune to bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold pizza

Jongin wakes up an hour before his alarm clock.

His entire body feels heavy. A familiar but unexplained pain.

He went to bed extremely early the night before, but his body and mind don't seem to care.

 

Sehun stretches his arms out above his head and huffs a sigh. He looks like a zombie rising from the grave.

"You're awake?" His eyes are barely open, brows furrowed. "It's like midnight."

 

"It's 6:30." Jongin mumbles, pushing himself up into a sitting position though his body groans and complains with every movement.

Sehun lets out another heavy sigh and lets his body slump down onto the mattress again, burying his tired face in the linen. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

When Jongin looks down, he takes an odd comfort in the fact that his boyfriend's face looks soft and concerned - eyes fully open and awake.

He shakes his head and smiles crookedly, carding his fingers through Sehun's overgrown hair. "I'm fine, just ... " He runs his free hand over the entirety of his face, pausing when he covers his eyes to heave a sigh.

 

Sehun sits up suddenly, taking Jongin's hand into his own, his thumb stroking the skin on the back of Jongin's pointer finger. 

"Did anything happen? Did you have a bad day yesterday?"

Jongin shakes his head, removing his hand from his face with uncertainty. His cheeks and eyes are red and his thick brows are furrowed a lot deeper than when he's focused or confused.

Sehun watches his face with a worried look, then purses his lips into a tight bow and looks around the room for inspiration. 

 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks softly, rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend's back.

Jongin shrugs a shoulder and smiles weakly - curling into himself even more.

 

As soon as Sehun gets up from the bed, he moves to the window to close the blinds - the room instantly going dark as opposed to the previous bout of light that was spilling through. 

 

Not long after, he was carrying a cup of warm tea and a plate back down the hall.

"What's that? Is that pizza?"

"Duh ... have you never had it for breakfast?"

Jongin narrowed his eyes.

 

"It may not change your mood, and that's totally okay - but it will be delicious, so there's that. Here-"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy omg sorry :-(


End file.
